Jealousy and Trust
by Summer's White Phoenix
Summary: Jean is having issues with Scott spending time with his study partner. Jean angsts, Scott comforts bit of a change up from the normal Scott broods, Jean supports Romance and fluff. Should I write a second chapter?


**Jealousy **

**Yay! A new story from me. I'ld like to think someone out there is excited…. There may be a part two for this fic, I've got it written in my head, fingers just have to hit the keys. **

**This is just a musing on the idea of Scott and Jean (more so Jean) having insecurities about their relationship. Inspired by a couple of lines from some of my favorite songs, "The perfect words never crossed my mind, cause there was nothing there but you" (Snow Patrol, Signal Fire) "Let me occupy your mind, as you do mine" (Gotye, Heart's a Mess). In my world they are both off to University and live in separate apartments. Oh, and based off the Animated Series from the 90's Jean can cook, so I'm gonna go with that! Sap and Angst ahead. **

**Own nothing but my own thoughts, though, sometimes I question that….**

It's Scott's birthday, and I'm excited to spend time with him this evening, cook him an awesome dinner of Spaghetti, drink wine and make love.

I'm on my way up to his apartment carrying all the supplies needed to pull this off. Stepping out of the elevator I get a wave of frustration through our link and try to send back a calming vibe. As I reach is door I hear the very distinct giggle of one Emma Frost. I loathe that woman. She was in a few of my classes and we were paired to work together for a few projects in English, it was pure torture. During one of our projects she met Scott, became obsessed with Scott, to the point where she switched schools and majors to be in ALL of Scott's classes.

Knowing Scott is home I let myself in and am greeted by Scott sitting on his couch with Emma leaning all over him as he is drawing some diagram. He's got on a great pair of slacks and an undershirt that fits him too perfectly, especially while Emma is blatantly flirting and wearing a tiny little skirt and a barely there blouse, all in white, of course.

"Happy Birthday, Scott," I wince at how cold my voice sounds, but Scott doesn't seem to notice. I hope it's because he's too absorbed in his studies, not the blond at his side.

"Thanks, Jean," He doesn't lift his head and Emma gives me the most evil of smiles. I try my best to hold it together.

"I'll get dinner started, hun," I think my voice sounds a bit more natural, my there is the slightest tint of hurt if Scott chooses to pick up on it.

" That would be great, I'm looking forward to it. Emma and I should be done here in no time, and then I'm all yours." Emma's turn to glare at me and I can't help but think that Frost is the perfect surname for her.

"Really darling? I can't seem to keep all these dates and names straight and the test is tomorrow," She whines as I walk out into the kitchen.

"Well you should have started studying much earlier than today. I told you that I planned to spend my birthday with my girlfriend." I feel myself smirk as Scott scolds her.

I turn on my iPod to drown out whatever conversation those two are having, Adele's new album plays. Suits the way I feel as I get down to work.

I get about half way through the album when it is turned down by Scott. "Is this really the best album to be playing while we are supposed to be celebrating my birthday?" He's put on a smart dress shirt and a tie. I still glare at him. "What did I do?!" He raises his hands as a sign of surrender. "Is it Emma? I know how you feel about her Jean. You have nothing to worry about. I love you."

"What was she doing here? I heard you say that you had told her you intended on spending the day with me." The sauce is simmering and I'm taking my anger out on the veggies that are planned for our salad.

"She showed up about twenty minutes before you. In a panic over this test we have in history and said that I was her only hope. I was in the process of getting ready for you. I've been looking forward to this all week. You and me getting some alone time. You agreeing to cook for me. And, best of all, you agreeing to skip your morning classes to spend the night with me. I really can't complain."

Scott takes a few steps towards me, smiling.

"But then you let Emma in? That doesn't say that you were looking forward to it at all. And you barely acknowledged me when I came in the door, that hurt Scott." He's standing behind me.

"I'm sorry, I should have been a bit more enthusiastic. You know how I get when I'm studying. If something doesn't come easily to me, I really have to work on it and can't break my focus." The damn fool then hugs me from behind and stills my hands. He pulls me against his chest and kisses the top of my head.

"You are a brave man, Summers."

"If you were gonna hurt me, you would have done it by now. I would have had that knife thrown and guided by your telekinesis." I laugh as he kisses my neck.

"You are right."

"Of course I am." This earns him another laugh as I turn in his arms. "You're gorgeous," he whispers before kissing me. We stand in an embrace for a few minutes and I finally decide to break the silence.

"Do you really have to help Miss Frost? Why are you such a nice guy to your stalker?" I'm only half joking with this comment.

"She's not my stalker, and she doesn't have any friends in any of her classes. I also figure that if I can get her to understand the material, becoming a high school teacher should be a breeze." I laugh at that one. "Jean you have nothing to worry about. I am yours, you own my mind. I can barely make room for anything but you. School and the team almost are forgotten whenever I think about you. Again, that is pretty much always."

"I don't like her. I don't trust her."

"But you trust me, and I'm not gonna let anything happen. You, Miss Grey, are stuck with me."

"Still…."I trail off and turn to get back to work. Scott spins me back and this time his kiss is hard and desperate.

"No, there is no "Still". For a woman that has the potential to become the most powerful telepath that has ever lived you are pretty ignorant of what goes on in my head."

Another hard kiss, like he's trying to reaffirm the claim he has on me. I respond somewhat desperately as I am flooded with all the love he has for me and I can't stop the tears from falling from my eyes.

He's right, and I send that to him along with my love. For a telepath I can be pretty stupid and silly when it comes to him. I have nothing to worry about. I don't know if I have somehow set up boundaries with him, but I feel something changing. I realize that I trust him and I trust him fully. No matter what tricks Emma pulls to try to get him into her bed, none will work. Scott will always return to me.

Our kitchen make out session slowly calms down and Scott wipes the tears from my eyes and asks me if I'm okay.

"Of course I am, just needed you to remind me of everything important," I give him a soft kiss then whisper in his ear that we have at least two hours to kill before the sauce would be ready. He lifts me up and carries me off to his room.

I ended up freezing the sauce for some future meal the next morning as Scott jetted out the door to his history class, his test and Emma. I'm sure Emma will pick up how satisfied and happy my man is and she will hate me even more. The thought doesn't affect me one way or the other as I head back to my apartment. I briefly entertain the thought of writing a thank you letter to her, but settle on a little love note to Scott left on his pillow.

I feel lighter and happier than I have even been in our relationship, not that I have ever been unhappy, now things just seem to feel a bit more right. Every now and again, if you face your insecurities, something wonderful can happen.

**There, that's part one of this possible two part tale. Part two involves Jean and Kitty discussing Scott's relationship with Rogue and jealousy and such dramas. I may need a bit of motivation to get it all together. **

**Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
